mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Little Annie Fanny
Infobox comic strip|title Little Annie Fanny | = |caption = Little Annie Fanny Volume 1|author = Harvey Kurtzman & Will Elder|url = |rss=|atom =|status = Concluded|syndicate = |publisher = Playboy|first = October 1962|last = December 1998|genre = Comedy, Adult|rating = |preceded by =|followed by LITTLE ORPHAN MELVIN! (MAD #9, March 1954) Creation ---- =}}Little Annie Fanny is a comics feature created by Harvey Kurtzman and Will Elder that debuted in the October 1962 issue of the men's magazine Playboy. The title of the strip is a parody of that of Harold Gray's Little Orphan Annie. The comic follows the escapades of Annie Fanny, a tall, blond, statuesque young woman who finds herself in trouble and naked in each episode. The feature ran sporadically from 1962 to 1988. It had a short-lived rebirth in 1998. – Creation After leaving Mad, Mr. Kurtzman and Mr. Elder with other colleagues created Trump and later Humbug. Both failed. A third attempt at a satirical comic magazine, Help! featured an episode where the main character, Goodman Beaver, attended a night of debauchery at the Playboy Mansion with the characters of Archie Comics. Archie Comics sued and won, but the cartoon caught the eye of Hugh Hefner. The comic was retooled where the male Candide type character of Goodman Beaver was transformed into the ultra-bosomy and leggy female, Annie Fanny-a parady of Little Orphan Annie-something that was dones years before in Mad magazine.Annie was also a mixture of Marilyn Monroe,Jayne Mansfield and blondes of the era. The comic originally began as a Little Orphan Annie comic in Mad called "Little Orphan Melvin." I met Harvey Kurtsman at a Phil Sueling Convention and that is what stated.Whatever the unofficial "truth" stated on the internet,is copied out of books. |title= ' Little Annie Fanny ' |image= |caption= Little Annie Fanny Volume 1|author= Harvey Kurtzman & Will Elder|url= |rss =|atom=|status= Concluded|syndicate= |publisher = Playboy|first= October 1962|last = December 1998|genre= Comedy, Adult|rating= |preceded by =|followed by=}}Little Annie Fanny is a comics feature created by Harvey Kurtzman and Will Elder that debuted in the October 1962 issue of the men's magazine Playboy. The title of the strip is a parody of that of Harold Gray's Little Orphan Annie. The comic follows the escapades of Annie Fanny, a tall, blond, statuesque young woman who finds herself in trouble and naked in each episode. The feature ran sporadically from 1962 to 1988. It had a short-lived rebirth in 1998. Creation After leaving Mad, Mr. Kurtzman and Mr. Elder with other colleagues created Trump and later Humbug. Both failed. A third attempt at a satirical comic magazine, Help! featured an episode where the main character, Goodman Beaver, attended a night of debauchery at the Playboy Mansion with the characters of Archie Comics. Archie Comics sued and won, but the cartoon caught the eye of Hugh Hefner. The comic was retooled where the male Candide type character of Goodman Beaver was transformed into the ultra-bosomy and leggy female, Annie Fanny-a parady of Little Orphan Annie-something that was dones years before in Mad magazine.Annie was also a mixture of Marilyn Monroe,Jayne Mansfield and blondes of the era. Synopsis The concept is that the title character is a busty and naïve waif who continually finds herself in various and bizarre situations where lusty men continually attempt to sexually molest or exploit her. Most storylines would revolve around topical events and popular culture. Thus, a mid-1960s Annie episode would satirize Beatlemania, whereas a late-1970s installment might place the heroine inside a glittering disco. Topics in the news, such as streaking, nudist resorts, or gay liberation, were invariably pounced upon by Kurtzman and company. Publication history Little Annie Fanny made its publication debut in the October 1962 issue of Playboy.[http://www.toonopedia.com/anniefan.htm Little Annie Fanny] at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. The strip boasted lavish production values and fully painted panels of great detail, and as such the first fully painted feature in American comics. Though successful, it was time-consuming for Kurtzman and the amount of work required a steady rotation of assistants. Kurtzman's primary collaborator was fellow Mad Magazine alumnus Elder, but over the years, artwork was also provided by Jack Davis, Russ Heath, and Al Jaffee. Little Annie Fanny initially started as a monthly feature in 1962 and 1963, but quickly fell off, publishing six to seven episodes per in year in the late 1960s. By the 1970s, only four to five episodes were published annually in the monthly magazine, and only one to two per year in the 1980s. Kurtzman ended the strip in 1988, claiming he had run out of story material, and died in 1993. The comic attempted a revival in 1998 with art by Ray Lago and Bill Schorr, with several episodes published before it was discontinued. Episodes Accolades ---- The character was ranked 58th in Comics Buyer's Guide's "100 Sexiest Women in Comics" list. Attempted adaptations The December 1978 issue of Playboy mentioned a "world-wide search for the actress who will portray Little Annie Fanny in a live-action movie..." but no film was ultimately made. In 2000, Mainframe Entertainment was approached by Playboy to create a CGI animated series based on Little Annie Fanny, but no series was produced. Links to other comics * The feature's logo was an imitation of the one used in Sunday installments of Little Orphan Annie. Two of the supporting characters — Sugardaddy Bigbucks and the Wasp — were direct parodies of Daddy Warbucks and his longtime henchman, the Asp. * In 1969, the British edition of Penthouse magazine launched the strip Oh, Wicked Wanda which was similar in vein, featuring storylines of a sexual and satirical nature. A character resembling Annie Fanny often appeared: in the opening episode she can be seen chained to a wall, one of her breasts blowing out like a balloon after being pierced by Wanda's lesbian lover Candyfloss. * In an article in Mad Magazine presenting hypothetical magazines from other planets, a spoof of Playboy includes a cartoon feature: "Little Annie's Seven Fannies" Book collections * * External links * *Blixt, Johan, ed. (June 12, 2005) [http://web.archive.org/web/20090413214354/http://homepage.mac.com/johan.blixt/laf.html Little Annie Fanny] (fan site). Archived from the original on April 13, 2009. fr:Little Annie Fanny Synopsis The concept is that the title character is a busty and naïve waif who continually finds herself in various and bizarre situations where lusty men continually attempt to sexually molest or exploit her. Most storylines would revolve around topical events and popular culture. Thus, a mid-1960s Annie episode would satirize Beatlemania, whereas a late-1970s installment might place the heroine inside a glittering disco. Topics in the news, such as streaking, nudist resorts, or gay liberation, were invariably pounced upon by Kurtzman and company. Publication history ''Little Annie Fanny'' made its publication debut in the October 1962 issue of Playboy.[http://www.toonopedia.com/anniefan.htm Little Annie Fanny] at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. The strip boasted lavish production values and fully painted panels of great detail, and as such the first fully painted feature in American comics. Though successful, it was time-consuming for Kurtzman and the amount of work required a steady rotation of assistants. Kurtzman's primary collaborator was fellow Mad Magazine alumnus Elder, but over the years, artwork was also provided by Jack Davis, Russ Heath, and Al Jaffee. Little Annie Fanny initially started as a monthly feature in 1962 and 1963, but quickly fell off, publishing six to seven episodes per in year in the late 1960s. By the 1970s, only four to five episodes were published annually in the monthly magazine, and only one to two per year in the 1980s. Kurtzman ended the strip in 1988, claiming he had run out of story material, and died in 1993. The comic attempted a revival in 1998 with art by Ray Lago and Bill Schorr, with several episodes published before it was discontinued. Episodes Accolades The character was ranked 58th in Comics Buyer's Guide's "100 Sexiest Women in Comics" list. Attempted adaptations The December 1978 issue of Playboy mentioned a "world-wide search for the actress who will portray Little Annie Fanny in a live-action movie..." but no film was ultimately made. In 2000, Mainframe Entertainment was approached by Playboy to create a CGI animated series based on Little Annie Fanny, but no series was produced. Links to other comics * The feature's logo was an imitation of the one used in Sunday installments of Little Orphan Annie. Two of the supporting characters — Sugardaddy Bigbucks and the Wasp — were direct parodies of Daddy Warbucks and his longtime henchman, the Asp. * In 1969, the British edition of Penthouse magazine launched the strip Oh, Wicked Wanda which was similar in vein, featuring storylines of a sexual and satirical nature. A character resembling Annie Fanny often appeared: in the opening episode she can be seen chained to a wall, one of her breasts blowing out like a balloon after being pierced by Wanda's lesbian lover Candyfloss. * In an article in Mad Magazine presenting hypothetical magazines from other planets, a spoof of Playboy includes a cartoon feature: "Little Annie's Seven Fannies" Book collections * * External links * *Blixt, Johan, ed. (June 12, 2005) [http://web.archive.org/web/20090413214354/http://homepage.mac.com/johan.blixt/laf.html Little Annie Fanny] (fan site). Archived from the original on April 13, 2009. fr:Little Annie Fanny Category:Erotic comics Category:American comics Category:Playboy Category:1962 comic debuts Category:Comics characters introduced in 1962